Proud to be Yours
by livvi695
Summary: Songfic to Good for You by Selena Gomez. Jenna realises that Matty is a great boyfriend, probably better than she deserves, and wants him to know how much she loves and appreciates him.


**AN: This is my first songfic to Selena Gomez's Good for you. I guess this fic is set around early season 3, before all the shit with Colin. Through out that season I wanted Jenna to realise what a good thing she had with Matty, but she ended up taking it for granted. So this fic is basically Jenna realising that Matty is a great boyfriend and that she is luckily to have him.**

 **Proud to be Yours**

Like most morning I awoke to find myself wrapped in Matty's embrace. Since we've been together we spent most nights in each others arms, either at his house or mine. Today I saw the familiar yellow walls of my room and sighed in content that I wouldn't be to one who was going to have to sneak out the house. My sigh must have woken Matty up as I felt him pull me tighter to his chest and start planting soft kisses along my shoulder and up my neck.

"Morning." I whispered, rolling backwards so I could turn to face him.

"Morning." He whispered back, bending forward to kiss me. I raised my hands up to cradle his face and kissed him harder before pulling away. He turned his attention to my neck and began kissing along it.

"I love waking up like this." I said running one hand through his hair and the other up and down is naked back. He moaned in agreement as he moved himself so he was hovering over me. I could feel his morning wood pressing into my stomach.

"Do we have time?" He asked eagerly, sneaking one hand up my pyjama top. I quickly reached over to my clock next to my bed and turned it to face me, 7:17am.

"Not really." I said turning back to him, Matty looked dejected for a moment before smirking.

"I know what we've got time for." Matty said before disappearing under the covers.

"Matty what are youuuuuuuuuu…Oh Godddddddd." I moaned as kissed down my stomach, one his hands pulling the shorts I'd gone to sleep in down my legs. His kisses got lower and lower until they reached their destination.

Some time later as I lay spent on the bed Matty resurfaced from under the covers, smirked at me before getting out of bed and heading the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice that he still had his morning problem. I felt bad that he had ignored his own wants to give me pleasure.

"You didn't have to do that." I said standing up shakily and following him into the bathroom. Matty had grabbed his toothbrush that I kept hidden from my parents in a box of tampons and had started brushing his teeth.

"Oh I definitely did." He said passing me my own toothbrush.

"Ok, how about I return the favour later. I'm free 3rd period, want to meet in the sanctuary?" I asked. Matty rinsed out his mouth and then turned to face me.

"You have no idea how tempting that is, really. But if I miss another one of Mr Harris' lessons then he'll fail me." Matty looked devastated at having to turn me down.

"Cheer up, we'll find some time." I said. Matty smiled down at me, planted a quick kiss on my forehead and then grabbed some of his clothes that I kept stashed at the bottom of my wardrobe. Within minutes he was dressed and ready, thankfully we'd had the foresight to shower last night.

I was just finishing putting my shoes on and Matty held out his hands to pull me off the bed and into his arms.

"I'll meet you outside in 10, actually make that 15." Matty said giving me a lingering kiss and then sneaking out my backdoor to go get his truck that he had parked round the corner. I smiled watching him leave before heading out my room into the kitchen where my mom and dad were eating breakfast.

"Morning sweetie, do you want any pancakes?" My mother asked as she passed me a mug of coffee as I sat down at the table.

"No thanks, I haven't got time." I said.

"Morning Jenna, got anything planned for today at school." My dad asked over his newspaper.

"Not really, just the usual trying not to die of boredom." I said.

"Good, good." My dad nodded absently as he turned another page of the paper.

"Oh honey, before I forget your father and I will be away tonight. One of your father's old college buddies and his wife has invited us on a couple's spa day and we just decided to stay at a hotel for the night." My mother said as she sat down to eat her own pancakes. "But if this turns into some kind of swinger's night, we are coming straight home." My mother threatened pointing her knife at my dad.

"It's not a swinger's night." My father sighed, clearly having had this same talk before.

"Well that's great." I said, putting my used mug in the sink. "I hope you have a great time." Just then I heard a car honk outside. "Well that's Matty, I better get to school."

"Hold up young lady." My father said. "We need to issue some ground rules."

"Dad, seriously? I'm going to be late for school." I said in an attempt to get out of this conversation.

"Matty can wait Jenna, now sit." My dad said. Reluctantly I sat back down at the table.

"No parties, no drinking, no drugs. Your going to keep the house tidy, eat a sensible dinner and go to sleep at decent hour. And no one, by no one I mean Matty, is allowed to to stay the night." I had to try really hard to not laugh at that last one, if only he knew. "You got it?"

"I got it dad, can I go now?" I asked, my dad just nodded as he returned to the paper. I rushed out the front door and saw Matty waiting for me in his truck. As I opened the passenger side door I saw that my seat was already occupied by a McDonalds take away bag.

"What's this?" I asked, picking it up so I could sit down.

"I knew you wouldn't have had time to eat breakfast so I grabbed you something." Matty said as he put the truck in gear and drove off towards school. I opened the bag and found that he had gotten my favourites.

I couldn't help but stare at his profile and wonder how I'd gotten so lucky, not only was my boyfriend the hottest guy in school, he was also sweet and thoughtful and funny.

"You alright their babe? You've got this kind of look of awe on your face." Matty asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, quickly turning away and stuffing my McMuffin in my mouth. After I'd finished I realised that I still hadn't told Matty that my parents were away tonight. I was just about to tell him when I thought, why don't I leave it as a surprise? I mean he'd already surprised me twice today and it'd be nice for me to return the favour. And today would be perfect as Matty had soccer practice after school which would give me the time to do something special for him. Before I'd even realised Matty had parked up at school, had gotten out, walked round to my door and opened it for me. He grabbed my bag in one hand, waited for me jump out and then grabbed my hand, before walking into school. We walked into the quad and found Jake, Tamara, Ping and Fred already sat around a table. Just as we were about to sit down the bell range for first period. I kissed Matty goodbye and told him I'd see him later, before running to catch up with Tamara.

"Hey T, can you do me favour?" I asked linking my arm through hers.

"What is it?"

"Can we stop by the store on the way home? My parents are away tonight and I'm planning a really romantic night for Matty and I need to get some things."

"Sure thing J-Town. But I must warn you that I expect immediate payment in terms of sugary treats for this triple F." I must have looked confused as she quickly elaborated. "Favour for a friend. BTW, what brought this on? OMG you're not pregnant are you?"

"No."

"Trying to get pregnant?"

"No!"

"Going to let him through the back door?"

"NO! T, that's gross. Can't I just want to do something nice for my boyfriend."

"Whatev's, what ever Matty did to deserve this I probably don't want to know about anyway. I'll see you later Jenna." Tamara said as headed off to her own class.

"Later T." I said already lost in thoughts of my plans for tonight.

-X-

 _I'm on my 14 carats_

 _I'm 14 carat_

 _Doing it up like Midas, mhm_

 _Now you say I gotta touch_

I saw Matty's truck pull up in front of my house bang on time. The last rays of the sun had already disappeared behind the houses on the other side of the street. I took one last look around the room to make sure everything was perfect. I had turned my living room into a potential fire hazard with the amount of candles I had dotted around the room to create the perfect romantic glow. Matty had made it to the front door and had let himself in.

 _So good, so good_

 _Make you never wanna leave_

 _So don't, so don't_

He immediately noticed the room, the soft glow of the candle light, the table perfectly laid for two, the smell of Italian food wafting through air and the music playing softly in the background.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asked, still taking the room in. "Are you parents having some kind of special night?"

"Nope." I replied, slowly walking towards him and taking his hands in my own. "In fact they are going to be gone all night, so its just the two of us, alone." Finally, realisation dawned on his face and he looked down at me and started to learn forward to kiss me. But he suddenly took a step back, I was confused for a moment before I realised what he was looking at.

 _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_

Tamara had convinced me that my special night needed a special outfit so she had dragged me into a a few dress shops before practically forcing me to by this dress. It definitely wasn't something I'd ever usually way. It was a long sleeved cream skin tight dress that fell to about mid-thigh and had a layer of black lace over it. I'd had doubts about it before but the look on Matty face erased them all.

"Jenna, you look…" He trailed off looking at me.

 _Do my hair up real, real nice_

Tamara had also helped me style my hair so that is was piled on one side and then cascaded in soft waves over my shoulder. Matty remained speechless as he eyes continuously raked over me. I smiled in satisfaction that all my hard work had paid off and placed my hands on his chest and leaned upward to kiss him.

 _And syncopate my skin to your heart beating_

I felt his heart beat in synch with my own as he held me tighter against him deepening our kiss. Eventually he pulled away and looked around the room again.

"What's all this about?" He asked.

 _'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_

 _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_

 _And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

"No reason." I said as I grabbed his bag from him, left it by the door and led him to the table. "Aside from my parents being away."

"Jenna, you know me. I would have been happy with a few beers and a pizza."

"I know, but I wanted to do something special. To show you how much I care about you and how important you are to me." I said as I sat him down at the table and went to grab the lasagne I had made out the oven and bring it to the table.

 _I'm in my marquise diamonds_

 _I'm a marquise diamond_

 _Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm_

 _You say I give it to you hard_

 _So bad, so bad_

 _Make you never wanna leave_

 _I won't, I won't_

"Wow Jenna, this is amazing!" Matty said after the first few bites.

"Just wait," I laughed at the look of excitement on his face. "For dessert, I made tiramisu."

"Oh my God Jenna, you are like the best girlfriend ever!" Matty said as he continued to just inhaled the food on his plate.

"Just trying to live up to the best boyfriend ever." I said as we ate our lasagne.

 _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_

 _Do my hair up real, real nice_

 _And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing_

After we had finished our main I told Matty to go and sit on the couch and that I would bring his dessert over to him.

"Jenna, let me help." He said following me into the kitchen area. "I feel so bad that you went to all this trouble."

"It was no trouble, I wanted to do it. To show you how much you mean to me. How go and sit down." I laughed as I physically pushed him towards the couch. He just laughed at my attempts but went and sat down any way.

 _'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

I grabbed a bowl of the creamy dessert and walked over to Matty who was watching me, smiling. I boldly sat down on his lap and gathered up a spoon full of tiramisu and held it up to him.

"I hope you saved room for dessert."

"Of cour-" I cut him off, shoving the entire spoon full into his mouth as he was talking. As a result, most of the cream missed his mouth and ended up all over his face. We both laughed at the mess on his face before I leant forward kissing and licking the cream off.

"Not that…your tiramisu..isn't…delicious…but do you…think it will keep til…later?" Matty asked in between kisses.

"You're in luck McKibben." I said as as he kissed down my neck. I leaned forward to deposit the forgotten bowl on the table and then quickly climb out of his lap and took a few steps away from him. He looked adorably confused, but just as he was about to say something I held up my finger to shush him.

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_

 _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_

 _And still look good for you, good for you,_

I reached behind me and pulled down the zip at the back of the dress. Slowly the dress fell down my body before it fell completely in a mess on the floor, leaving me in just a matching underwear set and the heels I'd been wearing. He was left stunned and speechless. I smirked at him and beckoned him over with my finger as I started walking backwards in the direction of my bedroom. That seemed to wake him up and he quickly caught up with me and crashed his lips to mine. He lifted me up by my hips and I in turn wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us the rest of the way to my room, his lips never leaving my own. He gently set me down on the bed and moved his attention to my chest.

"Matty," I said breathlessly. "Look at me." He lifted his gaze to my own and I gently kissed him again.

 _Trust me, I can take you there_

 _Trust me, I can take you there_

 _Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I_

"I love you."

 **Please Review**


End file.
